


Where's Ike

by cawmrade



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, completely self indulgent lol, lots of swearing, this is a pretty casually written so if you dont like that...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawmrade/pseuds/cawmrade
Summary: Two-shot inspired by the fact I finally s-supported Soren with (vanguard) Ike after months of me never fucking using him. Also Soren and Ike are bonus units for arena this week!! GAY RIGHTS!!!!





	Where's Ike

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any typos or the like please tell me! Thanks to Anna for reading this when it was halfway done.

“I have a question for you, is Ike here?”

“Ah fuck, you aren’t Halloween Henry.” The stranger cloaked in white, threw up their hands and turned around, waving their hand to signal that he should be following.

Soren had been suddenly interrupted from helping Mist with some of the more mundane tasks the Griel Mercenaries had to deal with, suddenly dragged into who knows where and THIS is the welcome he gets? There was nothing better for him to do at least, but he followed the stranger along. Down winding stairs from the strange summoning platform into a gigantic castle, bustling with activity. The two of them had entered the castle through a back gate, leading into a makeshift dueling grounds. Everyone who had noticed them flashed smiles and waved enthusiastically, some jogging up to the mysterious cloaked summoner and asking various questions. All of them were simply brushed off with a curt, “I’m busy right now.”

This continued on for about 10 minutes, before he had enough. “Hey, you still haven’t answered my question.” 

“Hm?” The summoner turnt around and looked at him, like they forgot he was following behind. “Oh! Yeah, uh. No.” They shrugged half-heartedly, and turned around again. “Ah, um. We’re almost there, so um. I’ll answer questions then, I guess.” The way this person talked was infuriating, but he would at least get some answers soon. After an eternity of climbing stairs, they finally stopped in front of a heavy oak door. “This castle is so fucking big I’m sorry, and I typically don’t have to take people here directly either, but you are… sort of a special case.” 

“Lucky me.” The two of them pushed the door open, and entered a room covered with maps and charts. A large chalkboard was in the back of the room, with a drawing of a man with a coffin in it. The words “where the fuck is he?” and various arrows pointing to him were the most predominant, with others drawn much smaller next to him. There were four people gathered around a large table in the center of the room and on it were hand carved pieces, resembling specific soldiers in battle. Two of the people around the table wore the same purple robes were pointing and arguing about tactics. The two looked almost exactly the same- with only the difference of hair and gender. A woman with long red hair tied in a ponytail was nodding along to the discussion, and was moving the wooden pieces with a slider according to where the everyone was commanding them. Curiously, the fourth person was… himself. 

“Listen, just because we’ve always depended on Black Knight and Delthda to always win our battles doesn’t mean its always going to work, with the rise of Nephenee in battle it’s only a matter of time before-.” His mirror image stopped dead in his tracks when he all noticed the pair listening in. 

“So yeah, uhhhh. Operation: Vampire is a no go. Just. Scrap every damn thing I planned out for that.” The summoner sighed and dug through a bin of wooden pieces and plucked one out, and placed it on a shelf on the wall with a few others. 

“Awh, I’m sorry about that. I know how this your favourite holiday, but maybe not summoning any of the seasonal heros is for the best.” The red head was patting a very dejected summoner, “Look, this Soren is 5*s!! We don’t really have any good green units besides Summer Tiki and Inigo, so I’m sure this will work out!”

“Excuse me, I’m what? Green Units? Summoning? Also, where the hell am I? What the fuck are all of your names?” Soren’s head was swimming in confusion for the first time in while, and when looked over at… himself? The other him? All he got was the calm, judgemental stare normally gave to idiots (Boyd and Gatrie usually) who didn’t understand the simple orders he just gave out. 

And so began the very unusual conversation of learning about summoning and Askr from himself.

The table in the center was cleared, and a clumsy butler brought in the worst tea he’s ever managed to choke down, but somehow everyone else was praising the girl. There were explanations on the summoning process, the war that was being fought, the jobs they were assigned with due to them already being skilled tactician in their own worlds. However no one mentioned the summoners name yet.

“So…” Soren dipped another biscuit into the tea, “you haven’t told me what your name is yet.”

“Ah! How rude of me! I’m (=^‥^)ノ☆.” They stuck their hand out for him to shake it.

“... Excuse me?” He didn’t grab their hand.

“(=^‥^)ノ☆!!” (=^‥^)ノ☆ flashed a sweet smile over to him.

“How did you say that. With your mouth.” He was absolutely dumbfounded that this person was a legendary summoner. An absolutely plain looking person, with large glasses and an absent stare. Despite how absolutely unreliable they looked, all of the tactics he’s been told of so far were nearly flawless, hindered only by lack of resources. The win:loss ratio on the board boasted about its near perfection. Maybe he’d stick around. He’s looking for Ike, of course. 

\---

Despite the fact that (=^‥^)ノ☆ had spent a while figuring out his training, somehow figuring which Soren has the best…. “Eye- vees” (him) and doing a strange ritual including a shit ton of feathers and somehow merging the two of himself together (also gaining the memories of the other him, and only by learning more about (=^‥^)ノ☆ was he even more perplexed about how damn odd they were), the strength he gained apparently wasn’t good enough. At least he wasn’t stuck around like many of the other heros, only kept around to strengthen anyone that (=^‥^)ノ☆ liked enough to use in battle. 

After a few months, Ike still hadn’t shown up. This was just enough a disappointment to him as to (=^‥^)ノ☆, apparently the second they had found out some of the Griel Mercenaries could be summoned, wooden figures had been carved and tactics for how they all could be used in battle were immediately drawn out. But alas, no Ike had shown up. His wooden figure sat on the shelf with other heros the summoner wished they had, collecting dust and snatching raised hopes. 

\---

One dreary morning, with grey clouds threatening rain, the typical tacticians were huddled around, planning… well tactics. What the hell would you expect them to be doing in a war room. (=^‥^)ノ☆ had left out in a rush, hopes raised for the chance to summon yet another Robin, because the three in the room with him right now were apparently not enough. 

“Ah, I remember that trip to the Hotrealms! I kinda miss it now, the weather lately has been miserable.” Robin sighed as she reminisced about whatever the hell was in the hot realms.

“Sounds insufferable.” He was laid out the units (=^‥^)ノ☆ planned to use for the upcoming Tempest Trail. Their voice rang out in his head: “All three of them can self heal! Emo Azura can dance them out of danger! THEY’LL BE IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL!!” And despite the fact that it was his job to prove (=^‥^)ノ☆ wrong, he had a feeling that they were right. 

“I’ve been there once, it was nice!” The garishly jolly and bright Robin rubbed his chin with his mitten. “I think I prefer the cold more. I love how the snow looks when it covers the trees!” He peaked over to see the wooden figures that he just laid down. “Oh! Robin! You’re in this plan!”

“Hm?” Somehow the right Robin knew he was being talked about and put down the tome he was studying. “Oh hey! I am. Look at that. Are you sure that-

He was cut off by the heavy door slamming open suddenly, an act so sudden and surprising, because the doors were so heavy that the only people who could throw them open so fast were not the kinds of people you wanted to make upset. The fear of god was struck into them, frozen in place, wondering which unit was dying so often in battle they’d strom the war room. The people in the door frame however, was not a duo of angry heroes but instead a very excited summoner and.. Ike?

The Ike that was trying to calm down the excited (=^‥^)ノ☆ , who was so overwhelmed with joy they were practically vibrating was not HIS Ike. He was older than when he last saw him, and was much more in shape than before. Not that HIS Ike was out of shape, but he certainly didn’t have the build of a scrawny child anymore. Taller than before, he also had proper armor on, glistening steel instead of a single leather breastplate. An elaborate arm guard covered his left side, the essentially bare right arm covered in faint scars of war… he wondered what it would be like to be held in them, the tenderness that would only be known to him, how it would feel if-

“Soren! SOREN!” Ike was cupping his hands and yelling in his ear. 

“GAH!” he was snapped out of his fantasies and nearly fell over from the shock of it. “YES YOU BRUTE WHAT IS IT.” 

“You were staring, and not saying anything. I didn’t even think that was possible.” Ike slowly chuckled, making the wind mage very aware of how hot his cheeks felt. 

“Well, you just.. Shocked me. I didn’t think I would get the chance to see you while I was here.”  
“I’m here now, everything's going to be okay.” 

\---

The next hour or so was spent with everyone arguing about the Ike: the best way to slot him in a team, about his “eye-vees”, and a very heavy amount of input from himself- he spent the most time with Ike, so of course he should lead the discussion about him. Despite having this type conversation multiple times, over how a hero should be trained, having Ike there, standing next to him, made the whole thing harder for him. 

(=^‥^)ノ☆ started tapping the notes they have been talking and huffed. “Even though we FINALLY have an Ike in our ranks, I think it will be best to train him in a week or so, I think I heard Anna say something about training maps.”

“... A week?” Sorens’ voice cracked a bit. “We are going to wait a week? What is he going to do until then?”

“Well he can oversee the training of other people, and just because he isn’t on the field doesn’t mean he can’t spar with other units. I think Lon’qu is going to tail him no matter what and try to learn all secrets about swordplay-”

“I think Chrom and all the other lords are going to hound him down too, hell Ike I’d love to sit down with you and hear all about you. History books don’t have anything about your early life and hearing it first hand would be amazing.” He didn’t even know which Robin said that, all three of them were staring Ike down with stars in their eyes, holding onto every word he was about to say.

“No, no no no. Ike isn’t going to do any of that. He isn’t obligated to do anything but relax, he really deserves the time off.” Relax with me, He thought smuggly. For the first time and forever, he could keep Ike all to himself and they could… they could… 

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Soren. I’m glad to help out. Ike put his hand on his shoulder. “ (=^‥^)ノ☆, I’ll be glad to help out in anyway possible.”

What. No.

“OH! I’m so glad. Hey, if you want there’s a parlor down the hall where you can talk to Robin….s easier. I can go hunt down Jakob and have him bring some tea and such.”

No? No!! Despite his internal protests he watched (=^‥^)ノ☆ lead everyone out of the room, leaving him alone. He picked up the wooden Ike that off the table, I have you, at least.

\---

Even though that Ike was now in the same castle as him, he rarely got to see him. Everyone wanted to talk to him, to train with him. A legendary hero, someone who has earned the respect of (=^‥^)ノ☆, someone whos strength and kindness was so well known and remembered that some of the other heros in the barracks were trading stories they heard as children about him. Even though he was someone he held close, one of the only people he trusted, Ike was even more distant from him than before. He was so distraught with emotions he was doing something he would never even THINK about doing normally.

Winding his way down the castle, he passed by a lot of heroes he knew. Knew of, to be more precise, while he has had a hand in everyone's personal training and deciding who would eventually benched or not, he rarely ever left the war room to socialize. On the rare occasion that he went into battle, he never talked to anyone who was on his team. However, he found himself walking down to where all the cavalry units relaxed. The rooms near the horse stables was almost exclusively where all of them trained, relaxed and trained. In fact the bond between all of them are so tight that when he walked into their main hall the atmosphere soured. Not that he ever cared. The two people of interest were not in this room, so he moved on.

Eventually he found them, it was impossible to miss Titania's’ bright red hair. She was grooming her horse, and like he expected Oscar was idly chatting while polishing his lance. The stench of horse shit was unbearable, and it was so bad he was considering leaving despite the arduous journey but right before he could turn tail, he was spotted.

“Look who the cat dragged in!” Titania heartedly laughed and put down the brush she was using. “You know, I was starting to think that (=^‥^)ノ☆ was lying to me when they said that Soren was here.” Oscar had dragged out two more stools for them to sit and chat on. He could always turn around but…

“You should know me. I’m not really one for talking.” His mouth was opening against his will, and his legs were walking him over to the two. 

“I would say! I’ve known you for years and you only talk to me when it's time for a mission.” Oscar smiled softly, “I don’t think any Boyd and Rolf will believe me when I tell them!”

“I’m right next to you and I don’t believe it myself!” Titania leaned over and lightly punched Soren, but he has 13 def, and it actually hurt a little. “Glad you joined us though, gods you better not be delivering news that we’re being sent home.” 

That statement puzzled him a bit, there was no reason for the either of them to want to be here, they were rarely used in battle and (=^‥^)ノ☆ had no real reason to send them home either. He assumed he was taking a bit too long to respond, because Oscar and Titania sighed and started to get up. 

“Right when Ike joined us, too…” Oscar said, kicking his stool over to the stall he grabbed it from.

Titania also had started to get up and return her stool, “Speaking of Ike, have you seen him? He’s grown into a strapping young man. He’s so busy though, we’ve rarely got the chance to talk to him.” 

“T-that's what I came to talk to you about.” Soren straightened out his clothes, and avoided the dumbfounded stares he was receiving. 

“Well you’ve certainly grown a bit since you’ve been here, but I guess it's impossible for you to change THAT much.” Titania sat backed down and couldn’t remove a large grin from her face. “Say, Oscar, how about you tell dear Soren what Ike said when he visited us.”

Oscar was leaning on a wall, choking back laughter. “I believe, it was something along the lines of ‘Have you seen Soren?’ and of course, we said- hehehe, we SAID!” More he chuckled about what he said in response, the more upset he got.

“He said WHAT?”

“Well we said, hehehe, WE said that we thought you were with him!” The two got a good long laugh about that, and Soren felt his cheeks flush three shades deeper. Ike? Was thinking about him? And the two of them thought he was tagging along with Ike like a puppy? Well of course he wanted to be with Ike but its not like he could have with everyone trying to get his attention so he train with im or talk with him. And it’s not like he was EMBARRASSED that Ike was thinking about him, it wasn't like he missed him so terribly he just-

“Soren! You’re as red as Titanias’ hair!” Oscar had brought his stool right over next to his and was propping his arm on his shoulder. “Now listen, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, as someone with two younger brothers I’m glad you came to me to ask about romance-

“To come to you about WHAT.” He couldn’t escape Oscar’s expert grasp, his arm was already wrapped around him and he was brought in close to him. 

“I said there was nothing to be embarrassed about! Listen, we support you and-” 

“GET OFF OF ME!” He continued to wriggle around but it was all for naught.

Titania was doubled over in laughter, “Oh, he was fine until you said there was nothing to be embarrassed about, just look at him! Red as my hair! Haha, oh, you slay me sometimes, Oscar.”

Oscar pinched one of Soren’s cheeks, “It’s so obvious how much you love him! I’m sure if you just go up to him and tell him how you feel, he’d spend more time with you.”

“That- That,” He could barely get the words out of his mouth, “You. Do you. Really think that?”

He was releases from the death grip, and started to rub his face. The reassuring pats on the back from Oscar actually were helping him calm down. The realization that he has changed, that he was ignoring a family that was supporting him, well before he had come here, made him just a bit sadder. 

“Soren.” He looked up to Titania, who was smiling at him. “You want some help figuring out how to spend more time with Ike?”

The three of them sat around and talked until nightfall.

\----

He didnt think he’d get the chance to see Ike so soon after talking with Oscar and Titania, but they had met up in a hallway by chance. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Ike, and Ike was so happy to see him that his entire face brightened and he completely stopped talking to the group of swordsmen he was walking with and hurried over his way.

“Soren! Its been awhile, you can’t believe some of the people I’ve met! There’s so much that’s happened, I really missed you.” Ike was radiating joy and excitement, the soft smile on his face was making hard for him to breathe. He missed him? 

“Well, uh.” Soren cleared his throat, “It seems you are from my uh. My future. So there are many things I’d love to hear but I can’t. For now.” He felt his palms getting sweaty, wondering how obvious it was that he was so excited to talk to Ike. 

“Well that’s fine, I was actually wondering why you were wearing your old clothes. There’s still a lot I want to talk to you about, and it would make me happy if you gave me advice for my training again.” The group of swordsmen wer calling out for Ike again, telling him to come with them to report for the next battle. “I guess its time for me to go.” The smile from his face disappeared, and he waved goodbye and jogged back to the others.

Soren spent a long time standing there, trying to stop his racing heart.

\---  
(=^‥^)ノ☆ had called him to the briefing room, a place he didn’t really go to much. It was simply the room everyone was briefed in before they went to battle. When he entered, Inigo was (trying to) flirt with Nephenee. (=^‥^)ノ☆ was standing in front of the chalkboard, drawing this weeks line up for the arena team. “Tier 19 or bust!” was written on the top, and cute drawings of Inigo, Nephenee, Ike and himself were lined up underneath it. He took a seat across from Inigo, wondering what would happen if Commander Anna caught him trying to flirt with another girl.

“Okay gang, I think Ike is gonna be a lil late so uh…... “ (=^‥^)ノ☆ clapped their hands together, “I’m just gonna start without him!!!” They pointed right at Soren “You and Ike are basically are gonna be paired together the whole time, you can cover Ike’s lance weakness and he can be your meat shield. And I’m uh. Gonna give an earth blessing to you!!” And they pulled out a small, orange bird. “Inigo and Neph, hell Inigo is always on the arena team you two know whats gonna go down.”

“How come someone like SOREN gets a blessing? What about ME?” Inigo dramatically flung himself over his chair, ‘dead’. “I’ve ALWAYS been there for you and THIS is how you treat me?”

“Well, you see~” (=^‥^)ノ☆ twisted their braid around, “like, what if there's a better legendary hero? What if I want to give you the blessing that matches them, huh?”

“You never give blessings out.” Soren had straightened his posture when he realized how big of an honor he was receiving. “Why am I getting one?”

“SEE!!” The scantily dressed dancer jumped up out of his seat, excitingly pointing at Soren “SEE!! YOU SHOULD GIVE A BLESSING TO ME!”

“Stop being a drama queen, Ike is basically Sorens boyfriend at this point, if anyone deserves to be blessed by Ike its fucking him.”

Before Soren could get even a word of rebuttal about every single word in about that sentence, the doors opened again and Ike strode in. “Sorry I’m late everyone, I was maintaining Ragnell.” 

“Ah good, Ike’s here. We have a lot to do so lets move out, I’ll explain whats going on as we walk to the arena.”

Everyone started to leave, and Soren was following suit, but (=^‥^)ノ☆ stopped him at the door. “Hey, I want you to know that Oscar totally told me whats up, so I’m gonna help you hook up with Ikey.” They winked, and ran to catch up with the rest of the team before he could say anything.

If everyone kept meddling with his personal affairs, he was going start sabotaging everyone's tactics.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had brave Ike when I pulled a 5* soren during the halloween banner but, yeah im admitting to building Soren and only kinda using him from time to time, so im kinda lying about my units but isn't it funner to read about it this way?
> 
> Anyhow, heres to Soren and V!Ike having many happy battles together!


End file.
